This invention relates generally to a golf club head and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a club head for a putter.
Heretofore, there have been numerous types and designs of golf club putter heads. The putter heads generally are attached at one end to the end of a golf club shaft. Also, the end of the golf shaft may be attached to the center of the putter head.
There are also prior art putter heads wherein the center of the head is marked by a line or depression for centering the head in front of the golf ball.
None of the prior art putters disclose the novel and unique structure of the subject golf club putter head and the advantages thereof.